Nikita & Fame - The Truth about Love
by NoLove10
Summary: In a world where Michael and Nikita are both famous. (No big division guns or bad guys.) read and find out! Possible Salex in upcoming chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Nikita wanted nothing more than to just be with her husband. She is addicted to him, he is the real thing that keeps her breathing but sometimes being famous just sucked. It has been 2 months without him. She missed every aspect of him, his eyes, humor, kisses, his abs and tattoos. That was a weird thing to miss but she did, and most of all she missed his smile. She just couldn't wait to get home.

When nikita got home, she couldn't be any happier, he was the first thing she saw when she opened her door, her eyes widen and brighten her smile beaming she dropped her bags then ran at him and jumped at him. He almost fell. She hugged him with so much strength that he couldn't breathe.  
"Baby I can't breathe," Michael whispered.  
"I'm sorry! I just really missed you." she kissed his neck and breathe into his smell, "you have no idea how much." she said.  
"I missed you too." Michael smiled. He was happy to have her back with him but they needed to talk, for now he just chose to have a fun time with her so he carried to the couch and sat down with her.  
He pulled her away and kissed her with all the emotions he was feeling. She wanted more than just a kiss. She wanted him, all of him.  
When they pulled away, they both smiled, "I missed that." nikita said.  
"Mhmm me too." Michael replied. "Did you see Alex, she has been asking for you?"  
"No I haven't, but I will as soon as I can. I'm really sorry baby." nikita pouted.  
"Yeah its okay I understand." Michael pecked her lips and she smiled.  
"Do I get to see you naked today? It has been 2 months…" nikita said as she removed his shirt.  
"I think for 2 months, you deserve better than a couch," Michael said in a whisper, merely touching nikita's lips. That did turn her on.

They busted open the door of their room; she did miss her warm bed. Michael gently lie her on the bed and stripped his clothes off. She didn't realize how much she missed him until now  
"So HOT & SEXY!" she whispered and bit her lips.  
He smiled as he crawled onto her; he was going to make her suffer in a good way... because he did miss her so he was going to make it extremely painful for her. He was going to take his time torturing her and leave a mark on each and every part of her body as a reminder.  
As he kissed his way up to her stomach and chest she knew this was going to be long and she wasn't going to complain.

She lay on top of him, panting hard and breathing fast. He just held her tight like his life depended on it and she did want him to hold her after those long painful hours he spent torturing her and making her scream and orgasm.  
Michael kissed her forehead and ran his hands up and down her backbone, making her shiver "I love you," he whispered in her ears.  
Nikita chuckled, "I love you." she replied.  
Just hearing his heart beat and his breathing was enough to make her happy.

888

After a week together of complete bliss, it was about to be ruin at lunch when nikita received an email to go back to work. She was in utter desperation; she didn't want to leave yet.  
"What?" Michael asked by the way she was looking at him. He knew her well enough to know that something was bothering her.  
"You're not going to like it," she told him.  
"What is it?!" Michael asked again.  
"I have to leave for Miami." she said and instantly Michael's mood changed. 'Just what I thought' she whispered to herself.  
"When do you have to leave?" Michael asked in a desperate tone. This was a major issue for him. He didn't know if he could do it. He didn't want a part-time wife. He wanted a full-time wife who isn't away for 2 or 3 months and meet each other occasionally in hotels when they're in the same city.  
"Tomorrow morning." she whispered.  
"For how long are you staying?" Michael asked.  
"I don't know yet," Nikita replied.  
"Great!" Michael said in a fake ironic sarcastic tone.

Oops that's not good. AT ALL!

888

_Review please! PS: there isn't going to be no division in this. It's just them living a normal, famous life. Hope you enjoyed this part. Tell me what you thought and next chapter should be up soon!_


	2. Emotions

Nikita got back from Miami a week later. It was a shorter trip than she had thought. She could come back home and just be herself, get some rest. She loved singing, performing, modeling, acting and all of that stuff but damn was this more than she could handle at times.  
She got at her place expecting to find Michael but when she got there not only wasn't he there but almost everything that belonged to him was gone. This was so confusing. She took her phone and dialed his number.  
After only two ring he responded

"Hello!"  
"Hello, um did you take your clothes?" Nikita got straight to the point.  
"Yeah about that, I'll come home and we can talk about that." Michael said. What he had to do was going to be hard and even though he could do it on the phone but for a person he's been with for many years, nikita deserved better.  
"Okay, I don't know where this is going but I'll see you later." nikita said.  
"Sounds good, I'll be there at 8 o'clock" michael replied.  
"Right, bye!" Nikita pressed the end button without waiting to see if Michael had anything else to say. "What the hell?!" She said out loud.

888

The day went miserably wrong, she had to wait 15 more minutes for him to get there, yet, it felt like a billion years.  
"Michael where are you? Would you just get here already?" Nikita murmured as she paced back and forth in the living room.  
After a long wait, she heard someone came in and she tried to act as normal as she possibly could, but then who was she trying to fool? Nobody knew her more than Michael.  
"I'm here!" Michael said and hugged nikita.  
"I can see that" she said coldly.  
"How was your day?" Michael asked. With nikita nothing was to be guaranteed she could kill him and she wouldn't give a crap.  
"I don't know how I can explain it but I'm glad you're here, so what's up?" Nikita said.  
"Sit down and relax. But before we talk promise to not get mad or anything?" Michael asked  
"That depends but okay go ahead," she sat down and Michael too sat across her.  
"This is hard," Michael whispered "you know that I love you right? And I'd do anything for you," he begin.  
"Keep going" nikita said. She has a clue of what this was but could it be?  
"You are still my best friend and I love you to death." he said.  
"Michael cut the chase. What do you want!?" Nikita asked.  
"Okay, this isn't easy to do but I just can't do this anymore!" michael said in a calm voice.  
"Do what anymore?" Nikita asked.  
"This! You and me, it's not working babe, your work trust me I love your dedication to it but nikita I can't anymore. I only see you once every 3 months; I don't want a part time wife. I want my wife, the one I married, the one that used to be there for me." michael said  
"Wait...wait...wait, slow down, michael I didn't ask for any of that, I didn't ask to be famous to do all of that stuff. It's what I do and you too are in the same industry, you know how it works so what are you saying?" Nikita asked.  
"I'm trying to say that I still love you, I always will but I just can't do this anymore. They say if you love something set it free so I am doing that. If you want to focus on your career right now then do that, let's just takes a break. When you find yourself again hopefully I'll still be here." He replied.  
Tears were on nikita's eyes. Her job cost her, her marriage and there was no argument in that.  
"Please say something?" Michael begged.  
"There is nothing to say. I am losing you and there is just no point in saying anything." nikita said as the tears fall from her eyes.  
Michael moved closer and hugged her "I'll be around. I'll still be your friend." He tried to comfort her but failed.  
"Michael! You don't get it;" Nikita snapped," I don't want to just be your friend. So is this it for US?" She asked.  
"I guess so. I need that myself, there is a lot I need time for myself and you do too. "Michael said. He was talking as if this was just the typical fight they have where they just kiss and make up after 5 minutes. He was showing no emotions at all. It was just raw and empty. Period!  
"I guess that's it then." nikita said. She didn't want to give him that luxury of breaking down or the least show vulnerability but deep down she was hurt inside.

Michael got up and erased the tears that had escaped from her eyes; he then gave her one last and final goodbye kiss on the lips. She just stood still and let him kiss her. "I love you." michael whispered.  
"Stop. Please just shut up! You clearly don't... you just dumped me just don't say it Michael!" She yelled. Today was by far the worst day of her whole entire life.  
"You know you don't mean that. I do love you... and you know it. Like I said I'll do anything for you but we need this." michael said "one last kiss and kiss me like you mean It."  
"How do you expect me to kiss you like I mean it when could be the last time I get to kiss you?!" Nikita asked.  
"That's why it's worth it. Please. I am not asking more. Just one last kiss." Michael pleaded  
He leaned forward, using his thumb and index fingers he held her head up by her chin and softly placed his lips on hers. She roughly kissed him back like there was no tomorrow.

When they pulled away, she slapped him, "I love you too." Nikita said.  
Michael smirked, "goodbye nikita"

888

_Review please :3_


	3. Lost

_New chapter, and please review. I'll try updating this everyday but feedbacks are appreciated!_

888

It didn't take long for every single news paper, internet website, to publish her separation with Michael. Some put it as 'cheating' it was driving nikita crazy. Not only did she have to deal with the media but interviewers were asking questions, she scrolled down her twitter page and there was TMZ, her fans asking questions. She got so mad and turned off the phone

"Can't anything be a fucking secret in 2013?!" She said out loud in frustration.

She has talked to Michael but not as often because even hearing his voice makes her want to cry. She knew being friends with him was a good thing but she didn't want that. She wanted them and as selfish as that might sound, she didn't care.

Alex has been blowing off her phone for hours, like hell she didn't want to talk to anyone but finally she came to the conclusion that she needed someone so she called Alex back. The phone ring, after just 2 ring Alex picked up.

"What?" Nikita said. No hellos or how are you?

"Nikita... honey I am so sorry," Alex said sympathetically. She understood why she got 'The Attitude', she couldn't come close to imagine how she would feel if she brutally lost Sean this way.  
Tears started to form in Nikita's eyes. She didn't want to be reminded of him.

"Alex... I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I just my sister." she told her.

"Of course" Alex said.

There was a long pause on the line before nikita spoke again, "Can you come to my place tonight if you're not busy?" She asked.

"I'll be there in an hour if you want." Alex replied.

"Please."

"Okay then I'll see you soon."

She ended the call and that was it for now.

888

Nikita went to her room, hoping to get some kind of rest but when she got in the room she couldn't. How can she sleep in a room on the bed where she slept with him, made love to him, cuddle with him? As she lie on the bed she remembered their morning together, times when she would wake up and be greeted with a romantic breakfast in bed and just like that the tears flouted in her eyes. Everything about the room screamed his name. She saw a picture of them on the night table. She took it and looked at it. It made her smile but it was a weak smile, she walked to the walking closet and saw one of his dress shirts, she took it and smelled it, she felt like he was there at the moment. She hugged it to her chest and slowly sat on the floor then after couple minutes she fell asleep inside the closet.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up and it was Alex. She responded then made her way down stairs to open the door for her.  
Nikita hugged the girl so tight that she almost felt guilty.  
They walked inside the house together and sat on the couch.

"Do you want some tea?" Alex asked.

Nikita shrugged. She was sitting numb on the couch next to Alex. It broke her heart to see her sister like this. Alex recalled the last time nikita was so distraught, it was when their father passed away and it was hard for her to get through that and Alex didn't want her to go back to that moment again. It pained her.

Alex made her way to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for.

When Alex came back ten minutes later, she had two cups of green, ginger tea in her hands.

"Here," She said handing the hot cup to nikita.

With shaky hands, nikita reached over and took the cup from Alex. She took a small sip of the tea then settled the cup back down on the table.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Nikita blankly starred at the cup in front of her on the table and replied, "Only one way to put it, my work cost me my husband."  
Alex looked at her with sympathetic blue eyes then she saw her best friend, her own flesh and blood starting to cry. Gently she pulled nikita towards her in a hug as nikita burst out.

"Aww honey, its okay... you're going to be fine" Alex said as she hugs the woman.  
Nikita chocked on a sob, "Alex, it won't be fine. I can't live without him," She cried loudly," he is the only one that can make me happy right now, no offense."  
Alex wasn't going to complicate the situation. She simply let nikita lay her head on her lap. She did what their mom always did for them to help them calm down. She softly massaged nikita's head and watched nikita cried herself to sleep. Alex felt sad because nikita was losing every single thing she had left in her. She was losing her focus on everything. She was broken, empty, lost, and lonely, depressed and self-destruct. Michael really did have something on her.

888

_Reviews are love :3_


	4. I'm Not Ready To Sign Papers

_I know I have not updated for a few days and I'm sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter will make up for the time. Review please and enjoy!_

_888_

For an entire month, nikita did nothing but cry herself to sleep every single day. The more she thought about him, the more she missed him.  
She had Alex and the other there for her which was very nice and she appreciate it but to tell the truth, it wasn't who she really needed.

One day, she woke up and decided to take down the paintings of them, of him off the walls in the house because if she wanted to feel better, she couldn't keep looking at his face from a picture then break down.

She couldn't concentrate on her writings anymore, her photo shoots looked less energetic, and her relationship with her friends changed but all that didn't matter now did it?

It was one of those afternoons she was on the couch with her dogs, her phone rang and she answered it right away when she saw who the caller was. It was Michael asking to meet her to talk about things. Things could be anything she had thought but she didn't know what he wanted to talk about so she agreed to coming to his house.

Later that night, she dressed very simple; she didn't know how it was going to be seeing him again so she tried not to cry when she saw him. He was still the same person, still hot, he had let his hair grew and had done dirty blonde highlights which made him look hotter. When he held her in his arm for a hug, she felt a relief in just feeling his warmth one more time.

"How are you?" Michael had asked.

"I'm okay I think," of course she wasn't okay but being in his presence was great.

"W have you been up to these days?" Michael asked.

"Stuff, you know usual things" she answered.

"Do you miss me?" He had asked.

Did he really have to ask, she was clearly looking like a ghost, because of him.

Nikita nodded, "Every day," she finally answered. "How about you, do you miss me?" She asked.

"Mhmm" Michael said.

Nikita rolled her eyes, he was so childish and that was one thing she missed too. Being friends with him was a good thing; at least she could still talk to him like that.

"So why am I here? What did you want to talk about?" Nikita finally asked. She still didn't know what she was doing in his house besides the fact that they needed to talk.

"The divorce papers came in yesterday, Michael started. He moved to another seat because the way nikita looked at him when he mentioned the word 'Divorce' sure as hell wasn't good.

"You need to sign the papers so the procedure can be done with." he finished. Nikita still had the 'murder' look on her face. After a long, yet intense silence nikita finally spoke, not out of anger or anything. Her voice was raw, no emotions or whatsoever, "I am not signing the papers." she said.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because..." Nikita simply stated.

"Look, if this is about, prenum matters I don't care you can have it all and 25% of my money but just sign the papers." Michael said.

Nikita laughed an obnoxious laugh before replying, "Michael you don't get it, I want nothing to do with your money, matter of fact I don't want a dime from you, when I married you, I married you because I loved you not cause of your money. I'm not signing the papers and I'm sticking with that."

"God, I forgot how stubborn you were," Michael said "so this is your final answer, you're not signing the papers, period."

"Yes, and if you have a problem with that you can see me in court." she said.

888

_Please review and let me know how you like this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow depends on the amount of reviews!_


	5. Healing

Michael.

He was EVERYTHING that has been destroying her. It has been months since they had talked and she hadn't agreed to signing the divorce papers, months since they had broken up and nikita she still was heartbroken by it. She didn't care which direction her career was going, nothing made any sense without him.  
When everything around her got too much, she used her breakup as a motivation to get back out with everything. She decided not to be depressed anymore after almost three months of them being apart she relied on writing her new album 'The Truth about Love' and one song on the album called 'So What' was specifically addressed to michael. It was her whole story, all the emotions that she felt being said in this one song. She didn't care.

The lyrics of the song were just so obvious that everyone knew who she was talking about but at the moment that's how she felt.

(Lyrics for song)

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na (2x)_

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went.  
I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I got a brand new attitude I'm gonna wear it tonight.  
__na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves, And I don't need you,  
And guess what, I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright, I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star, I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight._

When the song made the top 40 chart on the billboard in its first 3 days Michael listened to it and he smiled. He called her right away just to tell her thank you and if that wasn't enough to piss nikita off then someone was lucky. She went on interviews and they asked her about the song, she carelessly said the song was about him and she didn't think it was offensive, it says what she felt and she couldn't give less crap, but, when it came to shooting the video for the song they wanted to know that Michael was okay with it. What she didn't expect Michael to do was agreeing to be on the video. When the producer told nikita about it, she was happy yet so anxious.

1 week later

It was seven in the morning when nikita was getting ready for her first scene of the video which involved her being on a motorcycle. Michael showed up on set unexpectedly looking hotter and sexier than ever. He has changed comparing to the last time they talked.

Nikita literally stood in the same spot, her jaw dropped and she couldn't speak or blink.  
She didn't hug him or say anything, yes she was happy, this was a great excuse for her to touch him, be close to him and talk to him, but, now she needed a beer. That was too much for her in one morning.

Almost at the end of the last scene of the video, she finally talked to him only because he talked to her, the tension was still there between them. Michael let her sit on his lap and that too felt weird.  
At the end of the shoot, when everything was wrapped up, Michael was looking at nikita from far away. He missed her; he could see that she has matured more and changed more. She was still this beautiful angel to him. He decided to walk up to her and took her hands.

"What?" Nikita asked.

"Come with me?" Michael said.

He pulled her aside from people in a room where they can be alone, in her trailer, being in a room alone with each other definitely raised the tension that has been building back since michael walked on set, she lost herself in his eyes and he did something she didn't expect him to do and she had missed that; He kissed her for all the time he's missed her and spent away from her.

He wrapped his hands on her neck, they both opened their mouth and they just had that connection back again.

When they pulled away; nikita felt like she was on cloud 9 yet, so confused.

"Think it's time another shot?" Michael said. the smile that grew on nikita's face was past the mood.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't you want that? I know I do." Michael said.

Nikita wanted so much to just grab him and fuck him in that trailer and start all over again with him, but then she thought about all those days she spent needing him, crying herself to sleep and she figured that she would not make it this easy for him. If Michael really wants her back, he'll have to fight for her.

888

_Reviews are love! Hope you guys liked this chapter!_


	6. Say That I'm Sorry - Part 1

_I'm really sorry for the late update of this story, I guess I've been too caught up with my other story and completely forgotten about this one. Well I hope this chapter makes up for it!_

_888_

"There is something I need to tell you first," nikita said when they pulled away.

Michael did make her miserable and depress... he wanted her back, he was going have to try harder even though she just wanted to rip his clothes off and have him right where he was standing.  
"What?" Michael asked.  
"I've been dating somebody for a little bit of a month now," nikita told him and Michael's face expression changed in a matter of seconds.  
"What?!"  
"Erh... gee Michael, I've been away from you almost six months. What did you think I was going to do? Cry myself to sleep more and be miserable and depressed while I wait for you to make up your mind on if you still wanted me?"  
"Yes! Yes nikita, maybe not the depressing part, but yes!" Michael replied desperately.

"Well I did that for three months, I couldn't do it anymore," she said.  
"Did you sleep with him?" Michael asked. If she said yes then now he would go crazy.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why do you care?" She asked.

"Nikita, this isn't funny! I care because you're still my wife... well technically. I care because I'm still in LOVE with YOU. Whatever the answer is I'll take it, so tell me, did you or did you not sleep with him? And what the hell is this guy's name anyways?!" Michael asked furiously.  
"Who I slept with when I was not with you is none of your business, and his name is Daniel... that's all I'm telling." nikita answered.  
Michael could handle anything, but the thought of being too late; that another man got the love of his life that he couldn't handle. His heart was pounding, he really couldn't tell if nikita was screwing with him to get back at him or if it was true. He had tears that were almost falling. "Do you love him?" He asked.  
"I care about him," nikita replied.  
"That's not what I asked. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore, that you moved on, then I'll walk out of this trailer and forget this ever happened. I promise" he said. "Just say it."

Nikita looked into his green icing eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

And that was the last of it.

_888_

_2 weeks later_

Nikita was sitting at home drinking tea; she never stopped thinking about the last time she saw Michael. The broken look on his face when she walked out of that trailer after she told him she couldn't get back with him because she's dating somebody, but in reality, it's all façade to get back at him. She made that up; she didn't even know that Daniel guy for real.

She went to her room, slipped on a sweater and a pair of shoes then took her car keys and bag to head out. In moments like these when she feels alone, she relies on her music to express herself and right now she was just angry. Angry that she feels like she has to make somebody she loves, somebody she wants in her life suffer in order to be happy again and then she realizes that she's not only hurting michael, she's hurting herself too.

She drove to the studio where she could sit and relax, focus and listen to her heart to make the right choice for her.

'_Do I wanna be vengeful or happy?_' She asked herself as she drove the free high way.

When nikita walked in the studio, she was surprised to see the label staff there. Normally they aren't there past ten-thirty but it was almost midnight and they were here so she guessed they were productive tonight.

She made her way inside the recording room and hugged her friend, birkoff then made herself a cup of coffee and pulled a chair behind the desk of the recording tools. She took a blank piece of paper from the printer and reached in the drawer to find a pen to start writing.

"Nikki," Birkoff called.

Nikita slightly raised her head from the paper to look at her friend and also label manager.

"Yes?" he said.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Birkoff asked. For the past few months, he's been analyzing her closely and for someone whose known nikita all his life, he didn't like what he saw.

Nikita raised a questioning eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Birkoff bit his lips, "You're not happy nikita, what is it that you're feeling right now, why are you here?" He asked back.

Nikita took a moment to look at her friend, "I'm… I'm angry," She replied.

"At who?" Birkoff asked.

Nikita ran a hand through her silky, dark hair, "At me… I'm angry at myself birkoff!" She exclaimed.

Birkoff smiled, "Good, now I want you to take all those piled up emotions, and focus. Focus on why you're mad… focus on what you want right now and write up your next hit single.' He told her.

Nikita looked at him closely, "Even if it means you'll stay here until dawn?" She joked.

"Oh yeah," Birkoff nodded, "Get to work."

888

2:30 AM

It was almost three in the morning and nikita was hard at work on caffeine. After ripping several sheets of paper, she sighed.

"This is not working," She told birkoff.

Birkoff looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he tried to find new tracks for her, "You're Nikita and you make everything work so don't give me that BS," He replied.

Nikita shook her head, "Well I guess I'm gonna need more coffee for that," She said sarcastically.

Birkoff shrugged, "If it gives you a hit single, avec plaisir." He said.

Nikita chuckled and patted birkoff's shoulder then made her way to the vending machine to get a snack and a new cup of coffee.

When she came back, she was ready to do this, she was ready to focus. After she did a rerun of everything that's been stressing her out, the answer all came down to one person. Michael.

"I'm ready to do this," She said out loud with a sigh.

Birkoff nodded, "Good."

It was quiet and cool in the studio room. Nikita was now able to focus more, she remembered when she first started dating michael, she remembered when he got down on one knee and proposed to her, she remembered how happy she was when she said '_forever I do' _to him. She remembers all the ups and downs they had and if they made it through the hardest, they can make it through this too.

'_I don't wanna lose him.' She said to herself._

And that was her motivation, focusing on coming up with the best lyric to say what she wanted to say like she always does.

888

6:15 AM

Nikita sighed, she did it. She felt confident about this one. All those lyrics came straight from the heart and she was ready to record it.

"I got you a recording single boss," She told birkoff.

Birkoff looked at her and stretched his hand for the white sheet of paper on the desk.

'_Sorry'_ was the title of the song.

Birkoff read over the lyrics, and smiled proudly. This sounded like nikita. The nikita he knew that can be both driven by happiness and sadness and at the same time write lyrics straight from the heart that anyone can relate to.

"What do you think?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow.

Birkoff stood up and clapped a standing ovation, "Welcome back to the music industry babe," He said smiling.

Nikita hugged her friend, "Couldn't have done it without you." She replied.

Birkoff nodded, "Look Nikki, there are things you do; it's not fair to yourself. You sacrifice yourself, dedicate yourself to this music business, to your fans and everything around you and I absolutely love that about you, but in the end if you're not happy, none of this matters. Michael is what makes you happy, so after you record this song, do yourself a favor, and take him back Nikita. Do it for yourself because I've seen you and Michael go through the worse and you guys made it together for almost nine years. No matter how useful the money is, your happiness matters more to me as a friend, do you understand?" He said shaking her.

Nikita smiled, "Thanks nerd," She replied.

Birkoff kissed nikita's cheek and hugged her for a few seconds then pulled away, "Now go home, have a few good hours of sleep and I'll see you later in the afternoon to record this new song." He said.

Nikita winked, "You got it dude!"

_888_

_Well here's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it and hopefully I'll update sooner next time. Please review and you guys can tell me when you want them (Michael and Nikita) to get back together!_


	7. Say That I'm Sorry Part-2

_I'm very glad to know that you guys enjoy this story and I hope you guys find this chapter alright for those of you who have been waiting for the update. Salex should come later into the story for the Salex fans but I have to figure out how Mr. Pierce is going to make his appearance, but for now… read & enjoy!_

_888_

Michael was at home watching a football game when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, it was his good friend birkoff. He tap the green button on his phone and accepted the call.

"Birkoff," He responded excitedly.

He could hear his friend chuckle from the other line, "Mikey, how's it going?" Asked birkoff.

Michael shrugged to himself, "Good. Whatchu got for me?"

"I was wondering if you could drop by the studio later. Nikki's gonna be there recording her new single and I thought it'd be great motivation for her if you were here to support her." Birkoff said.

Michael frowned, if Nikita wanted him at the studio she would have called him herself but then he figured why the hell not? Besides, he has not seen Nikita ever since she dropped the 'I'm dating somebody' bomb on him.

"Sure. I'll be there man, thanks for letting me know." He replied.

"I'll see you later." Birkoff said.

888

Nikita left her house around 5:35 PM to go to the studio. She knew that it would probably take hours to get the whole song done and that was depending on how motivated she felt today.

When Nikita walked into the studio, birkoff was already there playing a few track as he sips on energy drink. She smiled at her friend, _'one of these days he'll have a heart attack'_ she thought to herself as she kissed the nerd's forehead.

"Hey, how are you Nikki?"

Nikita pulled a chair next to him and sat down as she put her hair in a messy ponytail, "I'm fine." She replied.

Birkoff nodded, "Good," He said, "… are you ready to record?"

Nikita nodded, "I couldn't be any more ready." She said sarcastically which caused birkoff to roll his eyes.

"Play the track, let me hear it first." Nikita said.

Birkoff typed into a few things in the laptop besides him and played the track. Nikita attentively listened to the music and try to figure out how the notes of the song were supposed to go once she starts recording as she looked at the paper in which the lyrics were written.

"Alright, play it over." Nikita said getting up and making her way to the audio part of the studio.

She took a pair of headset and put it around her neck and listened from them.

"I'm ready when you're ready." Birkoff spoke from the recording room.

Nikita nodded before putting the headset over her ear and gave birkoff a thumb up.

"Take two…" Birkoff said before restarting the track.

A few beats later, Nikita approached closer to the vocal microphone in front of her and begin.

_All I wanna say  
I wanna say  
saying I'm sorry_

Ooh, ooh  
Ooh August 4th, we were chilling at the house  
Said I'm done, I told you to get out  
Didn't mean a word that I said  
Cause I was hoping you would come back

Cause I tried and tried  
And I cried and cried, ooh-

The music stopped and Nikita stopped singing, "High note there, Nikki," Birkoff interrupted.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Alright, take it back from 'I tried'," She said.

Birkoff played back the music from where she had left off and Nikita begin again.

_Cause I tried and tried  
And I cried and cried  
up late at night and I'm hurt_

_And I tried to fight and I cried to God  
Ooh, please let it just work  
And I'm going crazy with you  
You got me so confused  
Cause you walked away, and I walked away  
And we should've stayed baby_

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry  
And I'm in love with you  
Baby I want this, baby I want it  
Say baby I'll do what it takes  
And I will be here all the way baby  
All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry

Nikita closed her eyes as she sink into the beat of the song, feeling all type of emotions running through her and suddenly, she felt happy and free as she was expression those emotions into music.

_You wanna know if I was moving on without you  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you  
To tell the truth I've thinking about you lately  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you_

In the recording room birkoff couldn't help but fall in love with Nikita's voice all over again. She had such a beautiful talent and it's always pleasant to see her put it to work. He was however snapped out of his own thoughts as he heard a small knock on the door.

Birkoff sighed, _'finally!'_ he thought figuring it was Michael who was at the door because he wasn't expecting other recording artists until later, later.

"Cut!" He yelled and stopped the recorder to where Nikita had stopped.

Nikita took off her headset frustratedly and looked at Birkoff through the big glass window.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked irritatedly.

"Trust me, you'll love this, I got a surprise for you." Birkoff replied.

Nikita sighed, _'a surprise'_ she thought, _'he knows I hate surprises'_, "dude…" She said in a warning tone.

"Mikey come in!" Birkoff shouted.

Nikita felt her heart rate increase, _'Oh no he didn't!'_ she murmured to herself.

Michael walked in with flowers in hands in short khaki pants, tight black tee-shirt showing off his strong muscles. He looked very simple yet so hot.

Nikita stepped out of the audio room and walked into the recording room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Michael.

Michael raised his eyebrows, "Nice way of welcoming you ex-husband don't you think?" He replied sarcastically.

Birkoff chuckled, "I'll just be outside, I got this thing to go check on." He said trying to give them some alone time.

Nikita couldn't believe this; she's definitely going to have words with birkoff later.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" She asked again with crossed arms.

Michael slowly walked towards her and handed her the flowers, "These are for you." He said.

888

_Well I know that not much happened and maybe this chapter sucks but decided to stop here and this will definitely be continued and maybe something interesting might happen. Please review and also, predictions and suggestions are open!_


	8. Say That I'm Sorry - Part 3

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated for this story. Quite frankly, I was clueless about what this chapter should be about and I've been too caught up with updating my other stories. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

888

"I'm gonna ask you again, what are you doing here?" Nikita asked seriously after taking the flowers from his hands and setting them on the table.

Michael narrowed his eyes, "I told you already, I'm here to see my ex-wife or is that not allowed?" He replied.

"Look, I don't have time right now, ok? I have to finish this song tonight and I can't have any distractions." Nikita said.

Michael nodded and pulled out a chair to take a seat, "Fine. I'll wait." He said.

"What do you really want from me Michael? Why are you here?" Nikita asked frustratedly.

Michael abruptly got up from the chair, suddenly growing just as frustrated as Nikita was.

"What do I want?" He begin, "I want you! That's exactly what I want. You and only you so deal with it!" He shouted.

Nikita gasped, "I'm dating somebody." She whispered.

"Bullshit Nikita, bullshit!" Michael said through clenched teeth as he grabbed her small hands in his, "If you're dating somebody why won't you sign the damn divorce papers and get it over with?"

"Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to!" Nikita begged.

Michael looked deeply into her hurtful brown eyes as he pulled her closer, "What answer don't I want?" He asked, "That you still love me? Why are you so damn stubborn, woman?"

"That's not the point!" Nikita snapped.

"Then what is it? Tell me what the point is Nikita." Michael pleaded, "Here I am telling you that I want you in my life; that I cannot live without you and you keep pushing me away. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave me alone." Nikita spat.

"Wrong," Michael disagreed before he smashed his lips roughly against hers, hoping to prove in that one kiss how much he really misses her and loves her. If she didn't believe his words right now, his actions could only tell.

He held onto her like he never wanted to let go and he was even more shocked that Nikita was tugging at his shirt so tightly as if she didn't wanna let go either.

Their teeth clashed, their tongues battled each other intimately and only then did they both realize how much they really missed each other.

"Whatever you want," Michael breathed when they finally pulled away for need of air.

Nikita simply ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek, "I have to get back to work." She said.

"I'll wait right here." Michael whispered.

888

A few minutes later, Birkoff came knocking on the door. He'd been away long enough hoping that when he gets back those two will get their shit together and be happy again.

However when he flew the door open, he could see Nikita was on the verge of crying as she made her way back to the audio room.

Michael took a seat next to birkoff behind the recording devices and looked at Nikita through the big, crystal glass.

"Play it from where we left off, birkoff." Nikita spoke as she put the headsets over her ears.

Birkoff nodded, and simply pressed play. He knew she was ready so there was no need to make sure.

The music started again and Michael made sure he listened really carefully. He knows that Nikita expresses her feelings through her music and maybe he will know what she really wants right now if he listens to her.

_I miss the way you hold me  
The way you touch me  
I miss the way you kiss me you give it all_

Michael smiled softly. _'She's so stubborn!'_ he thought.

_Baby, all you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry  
And I'm in love with you  
Baby I want this, baby I want it_

_Say baby I'll do what it takes  
And I will be here all the way baby  
All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry_

So this is what she wants. Reassurance that he'll always be there, and an apology for leaving in the first place.

Michael suddenly became sad. _"Damn I really hurt her." _He murmured to himself.

"Yes you did. So fix it!" Birkoff murmured loudly.

_(Talking) - You know, I think about you sometimes  
I wonder how you are  
Are you happy?_

Michael nodded, "I will." He promised, "… and thanks for calling me to be here today."

Birkoff lightly nudge him in his arm, "Always man." He replied with a wink.

_(Talking) - You see I know,  
what we had was special  
and I know you know it too  
I miss you…  
I really miss you…_

The music stopped and Nikita gently took the headsets off her ears and walked back into the recording room. She stood a few feet away from Michael and shrugged.

"You asked me what I wanted, this is what I want." She said.

Michael slowly walked towards her and took her hands in his and intertwined them as he got on his knees.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

888

_Well that __**SUCKED!**__ What's after the apology, I don't know. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	9. Halo

_Two weeks later…_

She woke up to the sound of the rain and the singing birds chirping on the leafless trees. Smiling brightly, she looked next to her and looked at her sleeping husband's face in awe. She's hasn't had the chance to look at him for the longest time and now that she was waking up next to him made her whole day ten times better.

Nikita gently, yet carefully slipped from his arms and stepped on the cold floor of her room wearing nothing else but an enormous button-up shirt of her husband's. She walked towards the huge windows of her room and stood there for a few minutes watching as the clouds fade and the rain pour harder.

She smiled. It was a beautiful rainy day and what better way to spend it than stay home with her husband?

She then turned her attention to the bed where her husband was still peacefully sleeping. Watching his every move, she came to the realization that he knew she was no longer next to him as he reached for her next. She smirked and laughed to herself softly, trying as hard a she could to provoke an audible sound to fully wake him up but unfortunately, she failed as his green-ish eyes snap open.

Michael rolled out of bed as soon as he saw her standing by the window. Even after nine years, he still doesn't get her things for windows but whenever he could catch her just staring through a window, he was at joy. His feet hit the cold ground and he winced at the coolness as he tiptoed to the window next to his wife.

His muscular arms came to firmly wrap around her waist as his still warm chest press against her back and his lips against her neck.

"Good morning." Michael's husky voice greeted.

Nikita smiled at him, her attention now glued back to the window as she gently ran her hands up and down his arms that were wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, giving him more cleavage of her neck.

"Good morning." She replied back.

Michael moaned, "It's pretty rainy outside, just how you like it," He remarked as he pressed another kiss on her neck.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah." She quietly murmured.

"What are your plans for the day?" Michael asked.

"Hm," Nikita wondered, "I was thinking about spending the day home with my husband. Is that alright with him?"

Michael lightly chuckled in the crook of her neck, "I talked to him and he said that he'd love that." He told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Nikita smiled.

"It does." Michael whispered.

So it was decided. The whole day together, free to do anything they wanted, be in their own little world together with no work, no worries. Just them for the first time in a long while.

888

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Breakfast in bed was almost too beautiful. Nikita was snuggled next to her husband drinking a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper out loud. It's been a long time since they've had this. It's been a very long time since they've both decided to take a day off just to spend with each other and it was amazing.

_I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

After breakfast, nikita ended up slowly falling back asleep as Michael ran his hands up and down her bare arms. Her head was resting on his naked chest and their fingers were intertwined over his stomach, matching their silver band. He smiled down at her sleeping face that was slightly curved up in a small smile. '_I can't believe she's all mine.' He thought to himself happily. _With that last happy thought_ Michael _placed a kiss on her forehead as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting into the land of dream where they can be together again.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

888

This time, when nikita woke up, she found Michael lying on his stomach, his green eyes fixed at her and admiring her as she slept. Often times she wakes up, she finds him doing that and it always intimidates her in a way that it shouldn't. She glanced at him and bit her lips shyly.

"Hi stranger," He whispered as he stroked her cheek.

She blinked a few times to erase the sleep off her eyes then smiled at him lightly. "Hi back." She replied.

"How was your nap?" Michael asked.

Her hands reached his face and she let her fingers run in his short brown-ish-dirty-blond-ish hair. "It was great." She said sincerely.

Michael nodded, seeming to be very pleased of the answer he got; he gently leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I'm glad." He murmured.

"Me too," Nikita admitted.

They stayed laying in bed facing each other for a few minutes in silence. Just communicating with their eyes like they seem to have done for so many years now.

Finally nikita slowly begin to get out of bed, leaving Michael to wonder about what she was doing as she walked to her dresser.

She stripped out of her short dress and got into a pair of long black stockings and a black long-sleeve leotard.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked confusingly.

Nikita then walked to her walk-in closet and slipped on a pair of heels then wrapped her wavy hair on a messy ponytail.

"I'm going dancing down the studio room." She told him.

Michael nodded, feeling too lazy to get out of bed to follow her as she walked out of the door.

"Are you coming?" Nikita asked before she exited the room.

"Of course," Michael said, "I'm right behind you."

Nikita walked down the dance studio in her house and shot the door behind her. She likes to focus when she's dancing so it's her alone with her owns thought and directing herself through every moves and steps.

She walked to the shelf of CD's next to her CD player and explored her options because she had tones of goodies she could pick from but right now she was looking for something specific. Something to reconnect her to the world of dancing; something that will make her feel free as she moves across the large studio.

After debating with her mind, she finally picked a CD and put it inside the CD player then turned the music as loud as it can go.

Walking to the middle of the room, nikita looked at her reflection in the mirror as she started listening to the music. She let her eyes close for a moment to focus and let her body move to the music. Her arms crossed over herself in a feminine way as she took two rushed steps towards the double mirrors in front of her. Her long legs did a quick spin but her body stood in place just as she wanted.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Michael was still in his room but with the music blasting through the whole house, he didn't have a choice other than get off his ass like he said he would. He walked down the hall to the two storey stairs of his house.

From the windows of the stairs, he could see into the dancing studio and there he stopped. He watched her move, taking big leaps and making interesting spins on her tip-toe. A proud smile grew across his lips as he continued to watch her move around the large spacing room.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh..._

Watching her move was almost as fascinating as discovering something new. She was just a natural. Someone very talented and he was proud to call her his wife.

After the music ended, nikita stood in the middle of the room breathing hard. Glancing up at the windows, she caught Michael staring at her with a proud look on his face as he clapped for her. She smiled at him.

"Come down."

Michael walked down in the dancing studio where there was a great energy going around. He took a seat on the ground as he watched her release her hair from the ponytail it was in.

"That was very good." He commented.

Nikita glanced at him on the ground and smiled again. "It was just practice. I feel like I've lost touch during those pass weeks." She told him.

"You should teach me some of your moves." He teased.

Nikita grinned foolishly, "I can teach you right now." She challenged.

Michael raised his eyebrows at the challenge. He had only been joking but _'what the hell'_. Deciding to shrug it off, he got off the floor as nikita walked to the CD player and played another song.

Michael placed his hands around nikita's waist tightly as he pulled her closer to him. Her arms went around his neck as the music started.

He took a step back and nikita took one towards him then he took another to the left and nikita stepped back then another to the right and she stepped to the right with him. They both giggled at the common mistake as Michael spun her around against his chest and dipped her.

"You're terrible at this." Nikita mocked him.

"The only time I've ever really danced was the night we got married and that was nine years ago babe." Michael chuckled.

"You might not be good at dancing," Nikita whispered as she cupped his cheek in her hands, "… but I know something you're really good at."

Michael smirk charmingly, "Oh yeah?" He teased.

"Yeah." Nikita murmured softly as her lips met his in a gentle kiss…

888

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground_

While nikita was working on cooking dinner, she felt warm hand being wrapped around her waist and chin being lightly pressed on her shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" Michael asked.

Nikita smiled. She had missed his arms being wrapped around her like this those past months and she couldn't put into words how amazing it feels right now.

_And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!_

"Something healthy." She finally replied before she felt herself being lifted onto the counter of the kitchen.

Michael stepped in between her legs and she pulled him closer by wrapping her long legs around his waist. She let his hands explore her thighs and the curves of her body as she ran her fingers in his hair.

"How long til dinner's ready?" Michael asked. He was thinking about a few things they can do while waiting for dinner to be cooked and quite frankly, they were really naughty things.

"A few minutes," Nikita replied, "Why?"

Well in that case those naughty thoughts will just have to wait for a better occasion because he was really hungry and he wasn't trying to eat burnt food or order in pizza.

Michael shook his head, "No reasons. It just smells good." He said.

….

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

After dinner, they lit up the fire place and some candles then settled on the couch opposite side of each other while they talked about how they're going to manage work and have time to spend with each other more often like they have today.

Nikita's legs were on Michael's lap and his fingers were intertwined with hers as she begins to play with them. Almost as if she was massaging them, but in a much gentler and intimate way, while Michael watched her with soft eyes and a small smile.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh..._

888

When it was time for bed, they both retreated to their master bedroom upstairs. Michael scrutinized as nikita changed into her night lingerie then made her way to the bathroom.

He smiled to himself as he thought about how lucky he is to still have her next to him then begin to strip out of his jeans. Left in only his boxers and a clean pair of shirt, he made his way to the bathroom too.

Nikita was getting paste into her toothbrush when Michael entered the bathroom doing the same. They were both smiling at each other as they did so. Michael's eyes simply wouldn't stop looking at her from the mirror as he brushed his teeth. When nikita caught him staring she started to blush.

"What?" She mumbled with a mouthful of paste.

Michael smiled at her before he bent his head on the sink and rinsed his mouth.

"You're just beautiful." He told her.

…

Nikita's back hit the soft mattress and her dark-long hair spread on the stacks of pillows as Michael's strong body fell gently on top of hers. Their eyes met, soft green emerald dominating dark-chocolate brown and it said it all.

"How about that thing I'm really good at?" Michael whispered.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Nikita's face broke into a huge smile as she cupped Michael's face in her cold hands. She caressed his face with her small fingers. Hands traveling his neck and jaw. Eyes till locked together as if they had a story to tell, shaky hands dropped down Michael's back and moved to the hem of the fabric of his shirt and gently removed it over his head before it was tossed across the room. She let her hands rest on his warms chest, tracing over the strong muscles of his torso and Michael shiver against her touch. Lips pressed against his forehead, Nikita closed her eyes as one of Michael's hands came to a stop at her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered softly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And I can't believe you're mine."

Nikita smiled at the sound of his whispers and nodded, "I'm yours…" She nonchalantly replied. Her lips moved to his nose and pressed an Eskimo kiss there.

Their eyes met again for a brief second and suddenly, nikita's breathing sped up rigidly. She felt Michael's hands under her silk lingerie touching her wet core and running his fingers over the fabric of her underwear. She gently lift her back and let him pull the lingerie over her head and slide the black thong down her legs.

"I love you…" Michael said softly.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh..._

When their lips finally meet, it's soft, tender, warm, innocent, timid and subtle. There is no urgency, no fighting – its soft caresses, gentle touches, and feather-light movements. The rain starts to pour harder outside, the lightning's flashing through the windows into the room as Michael reached the light on the nightstand and flicker it off.

It's dark and Michael has never seen nikita more beautiful as they pulled away for a breath. He examined her naked body under him like she was the most precious thing in the world… and to him she was.

"I love you…" He continued to whisper.

Their lips reclaim and this time they don't pull away. They let the pouring rain serve as a beautiful lullaby for the moment. It's perfect and there wasn't anywhere else either of them would rather be than on this bed, close to each other in the darkness and making love to each other…

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh..._

888

_This was particularly a very long chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Michael and Nikita did have a talk but I just didn't write it because I felt like it wasn't really necessary after Michael got on his knees and apologized sincerely. Out of all the chapters I've written for this story, I feel really good about this one, specially the ending because the middle might have been a little sloppy. (I'm still working on bringing Sean into the story but I had to resolve Mikita first but I'm working hard on bringing Sean into the story some shape or form, for the salex fans. I promise, just be patient with me!) Please review and let me know your thought. They mean a lot for me to continue with the story. Thank you for reading, until next time, Xoxo! _


End file.
